One-Shots of Mercy
by Miss.Farmgirl
Summary: So these are all one-shots that I am doing. They are just my fun little came to mind and type it out. All will be about Mercy or have Mercy in it. Please enjoy. These will be about family/friendship/romance/humor but they will (I hope it turns out that way to people) never be sad.
1. Chapter 1

**Like A Mom**

**Mercy Thompson by Patricia Briggs (who owns the Mercy Thompson and everything with it.) **

**So each chapter will be a one shot. If I have any that would be more than one I hope to have that as just a different story and not part of this one. I know I am bad with grammar so you don't need to tell me. I'm writing this because I enjoy the books so much and like to write.**

**This is a really short one that is Jesse's take on Mercy plus Mercy and Adam.**

**Jesse's POV**

I sat on the couch in the living room and could hear my dad and Mercy laughing in the kitchen. They were making dinner and from what it sounded like they were throwing food at each other and not cooking it. I gave a smile. Never had mom and dad done anything like that. In fact if I really tried to think back I don't think they were anything like Mercy and dad. Dad smiles more and is really happy. Not just the happy that comes from take care of mom but true happiness.

'Mercy did that for him.' I thought to myself. I always thought that Mercy was cool, she is the only one who would do something even though she knew dad would get mad. I can talk her. Not just the kind I do with my mom but the real girl talk. I can talk to her about boys, school, wolves and even just random stuff. We eat like cookie dough and brownies.

'I can never do that stuff with mom' I thought to myself, my mood turning sour.

Mercy does a lot of stuff for me. She picks me up from school, she drives me to my friends, and she cover for me when I want to go see my boyfriend.

'Really the more I think of it….Mercy is like a mom. She does mom things. Things that even my own mom doesn't do.'

Smiling I got up and went into the kitchen to see how everything was going.

I took out my phone and took a picture before they could move.

"What did you do?" I said walking in and looking around with wide eyes. Mercy had flower in her hair and on her face. It stood out against her darker skin. Dad had a raw piece of meat sticking out of his mouth. He turned to look at me and took the meat out of his mouth.

"Well-" Mercy started before I interrupted her "Wait! I don't want to know!" I took one more look around the very dirty kitchen. Flour was everywhere and there were chunks of meat all around the kitchen.

"Sending to Gabriel…and a few other people." I said as I looked at my phone and smiled.

Dad looked around the room and smiles. He looked at Mercy and then at me. "Maybe we should just order in tonight."

"Pizza!" Mercy and I yelled at the same time.

That night after the kitchen was clean and the pizza was gone I stopped in front of dad and Mercy. They sat on the couch and were watching some odd show.

I held out a present to Mercy. She looked at it and then at me.

I smiled a little and said in a voice I didn't mean to sound so small.

"Well, you act like one, you do stuff like one and care about me. So…Happy Mother's day Mercy."

**I hope everyone liked this one. Also I hope you like the way it ended. Personally, I feel that Mercy and Jesse have a better "mother/daughter" relationship then Jesse has with her own mom. Please review and let me know what you thought. I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I really do love theses book and writing. Even though my writing skills are not the best. Leave a review and let me know what you think please.**

**Until next time-**

**Kristine**


	2. A Kid

**A Kid**

**Mercy Thompson by Patricia Briggs (who owns the Mercy Thompson and everything with it.) **

**So this is a little one shot I wanted to do and it is set after "River Marked." **

**So this is a make believe world and I wish this would happen. This has also been done before I know but I feel like writing and seeing as how this is something I wish would come true why not write it?**

**Mercy POV**

I need to get this under control. Adam will be walking into our bedroom any minutes and it will smell like my fear. Then his wolf will be on edge and I'm having a hard enough time keeping what I'm feeling from the mate bond.

Here I was sitting on our bed trying to control my emotions. I looked down once again at the white stick that was holding our future. I could hear Adam pull up in his SUV. He's here….what would I even say to him? How do you tell your husband who is also your mate but so happens to be the local alpha of a wolf pack that you are pregnant. I started to think of ways to tell Adam when all of a sudden the bedroom door opened. My shoulders stiffened. I let my ears tell me where he was in the room.

"Mercy…" Adam said as he entered the room and stopped just for a second taking in the fear that was clearly, to my dismay, in the room. After that second of pause he went on acting like any other day. His wolf telling him I was in no danger. Adam took off his jacket and shoes while giving me his back. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. After he did this he started to come toward me. The gold started to come into his eyes as he took a deep breath of the air. Damn, I should have thought this out better. Maybe I could hide the pregnancy test and give myself a few days…or weeks to think of a good way to tell him. I could maybe do it cute…or just write "I'm pregnant" on the hood of my junk Rabbit that is clear to see from our bedroom window. I know he like my little bits I do for the rabbit just because it shows I care enough to piss him off.

Wait when did he sit down next to me? I cleared my throat. Thankfully the stick was hidden under my hands…but if Adam tried he could probably smell it.

"How was work?" I asked. Yes, I would just act normal and then I could hide the stick and give myself time to think.

"Good." He said as he brought his lips to mine and gave me a gentle kiss then he placed his face in my hair. "How was yours?" he gave a small smile. Damn, he knew, he has to know.

"Same old. Fixed cars, oil, parts and tools." I said in a teasing voice.

"So nothing new?" he was trying to make his smile not show.

"Nope." I said popping the "p." Maybe something got through the mate bond. Just my luck if something did .

"I could swear that there is something off about you." Well now he is playing with me.

"O…there is something but I can't think of anything new with me." I said looking at him with a questionable face. "Wait! I know what it is! I shaved my legs. No. That's not it. I finished my project car. That doesn't seem right though. You know what I don't think there really is. Maybe you're just imagining something." He brought his face to mine. Looking me right in the eyes.

"Nothing to do with the pregnancy test that you are trying o so hard to hide?" He gave a small smile.

"That could be it." My voice was higher than normal…why was it higher…I didn't want it to be.

"And?"

"And what?" I said trying to place dumb.

"Yep…so kid number two." I said giving him a smile. Before I could say anymore he brought his lips down onto mine once again. Once we couldn't keep kissing without taking a breath he pulled away.

"Number two." He said in a small voice.

"Well you do know that you have a child and I am the stepmother to that child correct?" I said in a teasing voice.

He gave a booming laugh. "So you're having my child?"

I smiled at him bring the stick so it can be seen. "If this is right…and the other five that I took and is in our bathroom, then yes. I am going to grow fat with your baby." I kissed him. "Hope your good with that."

"You have no idea." He brought his nose to my neck and took a deep breath. He brought face upward to look at me again.

"Do you think this means that no supernatural creatures will try and kill me for a while? I'll look forward to not having broken bones or black eyes for a while."

"They will." He said and I could see his eyes start to gain a sliver of gold. Adam moved his hand to rest on my lower stomach. There was no sign of a bump or the baby. Why did I worry so much about telling him? I gave a laugh and he looked at me.

"We are having a baby. A baby that will be half wolf and half coyote." I kissed him "and with any luck be a boy because my mom cursed me long ago to have a daughter worse than me."

His smile was huge. "This baby will have a pack of wolves surrounding it. I don't think it will be too bad."

"I had a pack of wolves around me and I turned out like I did."

That night was the pack meeting and Adam thought it best to get it out.

"I've never been at a pack meeting before." Jesse as she took a seat.

"This is a special pack meeting." Adam said as he kissed her head when walking by. "Wolves." Adam said and all at once it was quit. He gave a small smile "Mercy and I are having a baby."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jesse screamed and attacked me with a huge. Afterward she hugged her dad. "I'm a big sister! I knew it!" After a long line of hugs and congrats I froze and left true fear. All the wolves stopped and Adam looked at me with worry.

"Mercy what's wrong?"

"My mother…this is going to be worse than the wedding!" I took a deep breath "She'll probably want to move next door!"

With those words spoken Adam broke out laughing.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review. This went where it wanted to and I let it. I hope you liked it and sorry if you didn't. I'm thinking of writing a few more one shots when I can. I'm off from school and haven't heard back from any on my interviews for jobs so I have free time. I just really wanted to write some Mercy/Adam love. They are just so perfect.**

**Till next time,**

**Kristine**


	3. Ours

**Ours**

**WARRNING! THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER NIGHT BROKEN! SPOILERS! NOT REALLY BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THEN YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO READ ANYTHING THAT COULD GIVE SOMETHING AWAY.**

**FIRST TRY TO TURN AWAY**

**SECOND TRY TO TURN AWAY**

**Alright so the story is below. This takes place at the end of Night Broken. Mercy is able to come home and it isn't what she thought she would come back too.**

**Mercy POV**

I sat in passenger seat of Adam's SUV with Jesse in the back. Adam held my hand and I smiled at him. I was still as Adam like to call me "baked."

"Good new!" I said trying to lighten the mood a little more. "No wheelchair!"

"That's one way to look at it." Jesse said with a smile. Adam looked at me with a small smile.

_Makes things a little easier than last time. _ I felt Adam say though our bond… the lust was clear. I smiled

at him. _I like the way you think._ I sent back to him. We pulled into the driveway and I opened my door. When I looked up Adam already was next to me and Jesse was pulling out my crutches.

"Let's get you inside." Jesse said and I could smell the excitement coming from her. Adam himself had the same smell coming from him.

"Wait!" I said and looked at them "your both weird."

"Ok we are the weird ones? Plus that works then people know we are a family." She smiled a truly happy smile.

I threw my hand around in what was to be a 'you know that is not what I mean' gesture.

"Let's get you inside Mercy." Adam said with a smile.

It took a while to get to the door and when it opened Jesse went in first. I was watching the ground but then Adam lifted me up so that I would not have to face the stairs yet. I looked when Adam put me down.

"Adam!" I said in a shocked voice "we're in the wrong house!" He didn't even try to hide his smile or his laugh. Jesse smiled and giggled right next to me.

"Mercy we are home." Adam told me. I looked around and started to make the connection. I looked around the room with wide eyes and an open mouth. This was not what I thought I would come home to. The walls had been painted a new color, the decoration had been changed up and that was only this room.

"Ok." Said Jesse "so you remember a few weeks ago I had us look at design books because I was thinking of ways to do my room and that lead to us looking at things people did with their house? Well that was the plan. Dad brought up to me a while ago and he said "I want the house to ours." I thought it would really cute to surprise you with the new look for like your birthday or anniversary. Well when you went into the hospital and would not wake up dad had this crazy idea that the house had to be redone now and right now. It helped, you know. So the pack started with going through and taking stuff that mom had picked out and left what dad and I brought into the house or picked. That is why the couch is still here because dad was the one who picked that out. Anyway the whole house got that done and we went off of all the things that you pointed out you liked as a lead for us. So like you said you like hunter green. Dad likes the wood theme and bang!"

I looked around the room. The room was a charming shade of tan that fit with the black couch. The walls had a wood looking design across the top that was in hunter green color. There was wild life pictures and Adam's mother's pot was now filled with a deep green fake plant with sticks put in with a large amount of detail. There was other things that had been put into the room that I tried to take in. Jesse kept talking.

"Now we have a great new living room that is "yours" and looked like one of those cabin rooms. The kitchen got repainted and redecorated. The hallway, the downstairs living room, the bedrooms." Jesse stopped and looked at me.

I looked at her and then turned to look at Adam again. "You really did this?"

"Of course. Wait until you see our bedroom and the bathroom." He leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled away his smile returned "A big surprise is that we no longer have white carpet."

"Wow that poor carpet cleaning company is going to go out of business now." I smiled right back at him. He once again lifted me back up. "Now to see our bedroom." I smiled and put my arms around him. When we entered the bedroom my smile made my face hurt but I didn't care. Our room was now hunter green and had new black furniture. Adam had clearly picked out the furniture. The walls held pictures from both of our families. These pictures were of Jesse, Adam's parents, my birth and foster parents, and simple pictures of our everyday life. Above our bed was a large picture of us on our wedding day. There we were in front of the church smiling. I looked toward the bathroom and saw that the room was now painted Adam's favorite shade of blue with white as the decoration color.

"Adam…." I turned and pulled him to me. My lips found his and he returned my kiss with force.

"I know." He said against my lips. "Now it if fully ours. Like it should be." 

**So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know. I really wanted to do this once because it bugged me so bad that the house was the same way that Christy had left it. I am a huge Adam and Mercy supporter. They have to be my favorite couple ever with the way they love each other and support each other. So after reading Night Broken I truly hate Christy with a passion that is on the level of unhealthy. It shouldn't be a surprise to me though because when reading all the reviews for the book a large amount of people hate Christy also.**

**Alright that enough of my "I hate Christy" speech.**

**I tried to make it so that you can put in your own thoughts of what the rooms looked like. I wanted Mercy to have a favorite color that I thought fit her (hunter green) and Adam to have one I thought fit him (blue). Though you can really just create your own rooms you would like.**

**Until next time-**

**Kristine **


	4. I Like Her

**I Like Her**

**This shot is about just a funny conversation that Mercy and Adam could have.**

**Mercy POV**

"Admit it!" I said to Adam as we sat stood in the kitchen. I was drinking coco and Adam was pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"There is nothing to admit." He said with his back turned to me. I smacked my lips together and watched his back.

"You like her. I know you do so just admit it already!" He slowly turned to face me. His face giving nothing away. He went and brought himself so that he was leaning across the island at me.

"Mercy" he said with a tiny tilt of his lip "This is something you will not win." And with that he turned with a full smile and grabbed his keys. With a kiss to my head he was out the door. I waited until I heard Adams car drive out before I made my next move.

"Jesse!" I called to her as I walked into her room. I went to the dresser and pulled the third drawer out. Jesse walked in and gave me a smile. "So dad did something and now we are going to use the secret stash for something fun?" she said moving her fingers against each other in an evil gesture.

I smiled at her as I pulled my box that I keep things in to mess with my junk Rabbit.

That night I sat in bed reading my book. I keep everything like it always was so that he would not see the "surprise" until I shut the lights off.

Adam came in the room and jumped on the bed next to me.

"Last chance to admit you like her." I said putting my book away.

Adam smiled and kissed me. I pulled away before it could become more heated. I leaned and shut the light off. I laid down and smiled.

"Mercy…" Adam sat up and I could feel his eyes on me. "Why is there a red blinking light coming through our window?"

"Hmmmmm?" I said opening my eyes and I could see that the red light was in fact, perfectly, blinking through our window. "Whatever could that be?" I said with mock surprise "maybe the alien have finally come for me." Adam got out of bed and walked over to the window. He took a deep breath and then turned to face me.

"Really? Just because I won't admit I like her?" Adam said walking over to me. I looked up at him with a big smile. Adam crawled over me to get back to his side of the bed. I waited to him to cave.

"Mercy…" I smiled and turned to face him. The red light was really bright.

"Yes?" I said in a sweet voice.

"I…like…Medea." And as if she knew what he just said my cat brought herself right next to Adam's head. I smiled at him and took my phone from the bedside.

_It worked great! Could you bring the light in when you walk home?_ I sent to Jesse who was next door at my old home watching movies with her boyfriend, Gabriel.

_No prob! Lol I thought dad would hold out longer. Be home soon._ Jesse sent back.

I smiled at Adam.

"See how easy it was to admit it." I leaned down and kissed him.

"Maybe the aliens will come for you." He said with a sigh as I put my phone back.

"Would you let them take me back to my home world?" I said putting my arm over him. He pulled me closer until I was touching him all down his side. "No." I kissed his chest "but I would let them take the cat." He added.

"No you wouldn't." I told him.

"You don't know that." He said into my hair.

"Do I need to tell Jesse to leave the blinking light on tonight?"

"Fine. I won't let the aliens take the cat."

**Ok so here was the odd little shot for a random day! Hope you all liked it.**

**-Kristine **


	5. I want to be the first

**I want to be the first to say it.**

**Mercy POV**

"Adam." I whispered to him. I could tell he is awake because his breathing has changed. He stayed like he was faking sleep.

"Adam." I poked him in his check. "AdamAdamAdamAdamAdamAdamAdam." I whispered right into his ear. I could see his lips start to turn up and his dimples come out.

"Dude I know your awake!" I said. He gave no respond to me and keep still. I smiled and brought myself to on top of him. My hips were right on his. I leaned down and kissed him.

"Adam." I sang to him.

"Hmmmmmm." He said as he moved his hands to my hips. "It's midnight." He said as he looked over at the alarm clock.

"I know!" I smiled at him.

"You do know that everyday has a midnight right?" he said with his teasing tone.

"But this midnight is special." I said bring my face nears his.

"Really? Why is that?" he said closing his eyes again.

"You know why is midnight is special." I said bring my face closer. "And I want to be the first person to say it."

"Say what?" he opened his eyes and looked into mine with confusion.

"Happy birthday Adam." I finally brought my lips down to his.

He smiled and cocked an eyebrow at me. "I'm already in my birthday suit…" I laughed as he rolled us over.

**So this was a short one and it more or less happened on its own. I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm thinking about starting a story that would be about Samuels's mother and Bran's first wife. I wrote a little but want it to have more chapters wrote before I think of posting it. Well I hope you all enjoyed this and thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follow! It means a lot to me.**

**-Kristine **


	6. Ummm

**Ummm…**

**This is set after Frost Burned! You are warned! **

**Mercy POV**

The whole pack was sitting outside by our make shift funeral for the Rabbit.

"Mercy?" Adam said to me as he away from the burning Rabbit "What happened that you ran into someone?"

"It's my fault!" Jesse yelled before I could answer. "I should have never asked! I mean, really, I should have known that something like that would happen if I asked Mercy and then it did." She looked at me "I'm sorry. I know you said it wasn't my fault but I think it is."

"Jesse it's not your fault! I was driving I told you that." I said to her.

"What did you ask her?" Adam asked Jesse. The whole pack as listen. I know they would be but I really didn't want to have this conversation right now. Adam and I had only briefly talked about kids after we got married. He asked if I wanted to have children. I said that if it happened it happened. Then added how I got lucky and married a guy with a kid already. Adam laughed at me. I ask him if he wanted to have more children and he simply smiled at me. "If it happens it happens." That conversation ended with a kiss…which lead to more.

Jesse looked at me and then at Adam. Her blush came up her neck and right to her face.

"Ummmm…" she looked everywhere but at us.

"Jesse just tell me." Adam asked.

"I asked her when you two….planned on having a baby." Jesse said in a tiny voice that is so unlike Jesse.

Adam looked at her and it started with a tiny grin that turned into a huge smile that showed his dimples.

"Jesse." he said and pulled her close "its fine."

"Just the thought of a baby made Mercy crash her car?" I heard Kyle say out loud "Damn."

"I only crashed because I didn't see it coming that all." I told him.

Kyle and Warren smiled at me. Ben smiled at me "Mercy pregnant and that body would-" he was cut off by Adam.

"Mercy and I agreed if it happens it happens." Adam told him. "and trust me her body is none of your concern."

"Well this took an odd turn." I said out loud.

"Who wanted to roast hot dogs?" Jesse yelled.

**Not sure I really like how I wrote this but thought that the conversation between Mercy and Adam about why the crash happened would be cute. I will be writing a different version of that I think the next chapter. Have a good day everyone!**

**-Kristine **


	7. A bigger surprise!

**A bigger surprise!**

**This is set after Frost Burned! You are warned! **

**Mercy POV**

It was only two months after the…well…fight against a god. I was happy and thankful for a lot of things. Some of that is Christy moving back to her home all those lovely hours away. I do feel back for Jesse but she seemed happy with that too. My neck is almost back to normal. The insurance came though and Mercy's Garage is going to be back in business with the shop being rebuilt. And finally but probably the biggest surprise yet…I'm pregnant. Yep. But the bigger surprise is that Adam has not done anything since I told him. In fact he is still just looking at me…in the 30 seconds since I told him.

"Adam?" I asked "How are you feeling?"

"Really? We're having a baby?" he said looking into my eyes.

"Surprise!" I said putting my arms out. Suddenly I was surrounded by his arms and his lips on mine.

"That is the best news I have been given in a long time." He whispered against my lips.

"How depressing is your life?" I smiled against his lips.

"Your even more stuck with me now." He smiled.

"Just the way I like it."

-Time Jump to after Jesse found out-

**Jesse's POV**

"So what's new?" Mom asked me.

I smiled "School is good."

"Hmm." She said board.

"The best thing every happened!" I shouted into the phone. "Mercy and Adam are having a baby! I'm a big sister!"

Then my mom dropped the phone.

**Alright first off I am sorry that it has been so long since I updated. I got a job…finally! Also I know that bash Christy a lot and I'm sorry I will try to be better and I plan to get back to just sweet little one shots. This one-shot was more of a get me back to writing again. Also I know that I have posted a lot of Mercy pregnant and I have no clue why I keep writing them. So sorry and thank you for reading!**

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means so much to me that I have people who read and like my stories. **

**Kristine.**


	8. Score

**Score**

**Mercy POV**

"Open your mouth more!" I shouted at Adam.

"It's not my mouth." he laughed as I threw a fist full of popcorn at him. I took one popcorn and threw it up…to catch it in my mouth.

"Mercy 12. Adam 10." I smiled at him. He gave me a grin back and threw three popcorns up in the air and caught all of them.

"So you've just been hiding a talent?"

"Adam 13. Mercy 12."

I took a handful of popcorn and threw it up in the air. Only to catch two in my mouth.

"Mercy 14. Adam 13." I smiled and when he was going to throw more I hit his hand. He looked at me…then dumped the whole bowl of popcorn on me.

I sat there on the couch with an open mouth just looking at him. Then I pounced. Adam laughed as I landed on top of him and started to push popcorn into his mouth.

It was at that moment the pack decided to walk in and stop dead in their tracks. I looked up with my hand still coving Adams mouth and popcorn sticking between my fingers.

"I can catch more popcorn in my mouth then Adam…" I said and then when I looked down at the sight of Adam with popcorn everywhere, my hand coving his mouth, my other hand on his chest and his hands on my hips…I laughed.

**Thank you everyone for reading, review, favorite, follow and so much more with these one-shots. It means the world to me. I hope to keep updating now that my hours have started to stay the same at work. Thank you everyone!**

**-Kristine **


	9. Building

**Building**

**I want to say a quick thank you to everyone. It means the world to me when I see people reading and liking this story. I've been working ten hour days between two jobs (paying off college and all) and once November comes along and I am down to one job I will be posting more.**

**So I have just bought **

**Mercy POV**

I stood there looking at the red bricks that came together to make a building. There was two garage doors build into the side of the buildings. There was a glass window that was next to the walking indoor. There in big white letters was "Mercy's Garage" and a phone number. There was no last name put on because I thought I should keep Thompson and well…Adam didn't care for that idea.

"So it's bigger then what I remember agreeing with." I said as Adam came up next to me.

"Well I thought that an extra garage door might come in handy. Now that you have that you have that rebuild for that guy and then a door to do the regular fixing." Adam said with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm." Was my response because I wasn't going to let him know that was a good idea…it would just go to his head. We started to walk into the building and Adam held the door open for me like the gentleman he is.

Inside was better lighting then I ever had and the smell of fresh paint and new metal. I would never tell anyone that I was beyond happy that I had new machines and tools. I got lucky with the insurance and they paid for most of it, the rest Adam is loaning me…though we keep fighting about it still even after all these months.

"It just feels wrong." I said as I walked toward the office. "No oil on the floor, no grease on the tools—" and I stopped as we entered the office "no paperwork piled up waiting for me to put off on the kid." I spun around and smiled at Adam.

"I'm sure you will try your hardest to keep it that way." He said with sarcasm.

"Are you making fun of me?" I said with raised eyebrows.

"Never." He leaned down and planned a kiss on my lips. Right there on the desk was a picture of Adam, Jesse, and me. The only personal touch that was added so far to the new building.

I smiled as he pulled away. In three days will be the "grand" opening of the new Mercy's garage and I could honestly say as long as there were no angry Gods, crazy vampires, or ghost coming after us…life was good.

So I'm back! I have to give a big loud and happy thank you to everyone who reads this story. It means a lot to me. I love the review (clever/funny one I got), favorites and alerts. I just bought the new book and it has renewed my creativity! I hope to keep updating now. Thank you everyone.

Until next time-

Kristine


	10. Cold

Cold

**Hello Everyone I am back again! Thank you to everything for the reviews and favorites for this story! Thank you all! I'm sorry for the delay in stories. My computer crashed and the shot I did in advance were gone. But now I'm back!**

Mercy POV

I slept…or I had been asleep when Adam got home from work. I was hopping a little sleep would be the cure but I was clearly wrong. I had drank the liquid that left a burning sensation in my throat and then laid down when I fell asleep. I had blown my nose as I heard him make his way up to our room. I could feel the pressure that was behind my nose and my eyes started to water. My throat was still dry and scratchy. I had to admit it sooner or later…I had a cold. So I did what I could and pulled myself up into a sitting position. Though I felt a bit dizzy.

Adam walked into the room and looked at me.

"Heyya." I said and wince at the sound of my voice.

"Hi." He said as he pulled his suit jacket off and shoes. He then came over to the bed and pulled me into him.

"So how was your day?" He asked me.

"Normal." I said and tried my hardest not sniffle.

"You feeling ok." He asked.

"I'm feeling normal. Nothing different about me." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Mercy." He said in that tone of his. "Why didn't you just tell me you were sick?"

"It's nothing. Just a little cold that's barely noticeable." I said curling into him more. He was just so warm and smelt so comforting.

"I can see that. You have none of the signs of a cold. Your nose isn't red, your eyes aren't watering, and your voice sounds normal."

I turned my head to look at him. Adams let his lips fall onto mine.

"Plus I don't get sick." He said "add in the fact that you actually let me take care of you-"and I hit him in the chest. Though I didn't put up much of a fight as I would have, it wasn't because of the cold I swear! It was just to make Adam feel good. At least that's what I told myself.


	11. Housewife

**Housewife**

**This takes place after the short story "Hollow" which in turn is set after "Night Broke."**

**Mercy POV**

I was aching from the wonderful experience of fighting a crazy mother ghost.

"You know something Adam." I said as I leaned against the countertop. "I technically have no job and am a housewife."

Adam smiled at me. "I suck at it." He laughed without even trying to hide it.

"You were never meant to be a housewife Mercy. You're just to helpful."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked as I pulled out the chicken to start supper. "I cook sometimes and make brownies. That's about as housewife as I get."

"You forget" he said as he started to pull out pans "I had a housewife…I like my machine wife better." He turned to me "If she would stop getting attached by supernatural things it would be even better."

"It's not like a try." I smiled at him. He came over and started to help prepare the food.

"Next time, and I know even to admit there will probably be a next time, you go ghost hunting try a little harder to get ahold of me." I turned to look at him.

"I'll let you know." Then I thought about it. "I'll try to let you know." I smiled and kissed him.

Thank you everyone for reading! It means a lot to me!

-Kristine


End file.
